Chris Candido
Christopher Raul Candito (born March 21, 1972) was a retired American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Chris Candido. Throughout most of his career, he was accompanied by his high school sweetheart Tammy Lynn Sytch. Candido held major titles in Extreme Championship Wrestling, the National Wrestling Alliance, World Championship Wrestling, and the World Wrestling Federation. His highest-profile role was in the World Wrestling Federation as Skip, part of the tag team known as The Bodydonnas with Zip, and his girlfriend and valet Sunny. Early life Candito was the grandson of "Popeye" Chuck Richards, a wrestler for the World Wide Wrestling Federation, a precursor to the WWF. He started training at age 14 with Larry Sharpe and wrestled for Sharpe's World Wrestling Association. He began using the alternate spelling of "Candido" for his ring name. While in high school, he met and fell in love with Tammy Lynn Sytch, and the two began a lifelong relationship. Sytch would later become his valet. Career In the early 1990s, Candido was a part of Eastern Championship Wrestling (later Extreme Championship Wrestling). While in ECW, he was part of a stable called "The Suicide Blonds" with Johnny Hotbody and Chris Michaels. The trio had two stints as the Tag Team Champions; the first from April 2, 1993 to May 15 after winning them from Tony Stetson and Larry Winters. They lost the titles to the Super Destroyers, only to regain them the same day. They later vacated the titles when Candido left the promotion. Candido became famous in Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW), alongside his manager and girlfriend Tammy Lynn Sytch. On November 19, 1994, Candido won a 10-man tournament, defeating Al Snow, Dirty White Boy, and Tracy Smothers to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, which had been won and immediately vacated by Shane Douglas and ECW that August. Candido's reign came at a time when national exposure for the National Wrestling Alliance was at an all-time low, as there was no national television outlet for the organization. His title defense matches were mostly held in small independent federations and SMW. Candido dropped the belt to Dan Severn on February 24, 1995, whose subsequent reign lasted over four years. Candido and Sytch moved on to the WWF where Sytch was dubbed "Sunny" and Candido "Skip", the fitness fanatics The Bodydonnas. On March 31, 1996, Candido won the WWF Tag Team Championship with Zip from The Godwinns during the finals of a tournament for the vacated titles. They lost the titles on May 19, 1996, however, at a house show. According to Tammy Sytch, Candito and Sytch had a brief separation behind the scenes while working for the WWF. After leaving the WWF, Candido joined ECW again, becoming part of the revived Triple Threat stable alongside Shane Douglas. While in the Triple Threat with the nickname "No Gimmicks Needed", he developed a rivalry with fellow member Lance Storm, who was soon replaced by Bam Bam Bigelow. However, Candido teamed with Storm to win the ECW Tag Team Championship. They won the tag titles on December 5, 1997 from Doug Furnas and Phil Lafon. Despite being a reluctant team who hated each other, Candido and Storm had a lengthy championship run. The duo held the titles for approximately six months until they lost them on June 26, 1998 to Sabu and Rob Van Dam. He also had a brief run in World Championship Wrestling (WCW), which started when he was cleared to compete on March 16, 2000. During his stint there, he won the WCW Cruiserweight Championship. He won the title on April 16, 2000 in a six-way match at Spring Stampede against The Artist, Juventud Guerrera, Shannon Moore, Lash LeRoux, and Crowbar. He lost the title on May 15 of that same year. Later, the Triple Threat reformed in WCW, with Candido, Douglas, and Bam Bam Bigelow. However, the reformation was short lived, after Tammy was released from WCW due to backstage problems with Kimberly Page. Candido had two runs with Xtreme Pro Wrestling. The first was in 2000, and he won the XPW World Heavyweight Championship before leaving for WCW. The second run was from late 2002 until the company's final show in 2003. Candido debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) in January 2005, and wrestled with them throughout 2005, until he eventually retired after fracturing both his tibia and fibula and dislocatingd his ankle during a steel cage match with Lance Hoyt against Apolo and Sonny Siakiat Lockdown on April 24, 2005. In addition to wrestling, Candido also trained new wrestlers, including his brother Johnny Candido. In wrestling in 1998.]] ]] *'Finishing moves' **''Blonde Bombshell'' (Superbomb) **Diving headbutt **''New Jersey Jam'' (Diving leg drop) *'Signature moves' **Delayed vertical suplex **Reverse piledriver **Super frankensteiner **Superplex *'Managers' **Sunny/Tammy *'Wrestlers managed' **The Naturals (Andy Douglas and Chase Stevens) *'Nicknames' **"Hard Knox" **"Mr. Charisma" **"The Suicide Blond" **"No Gimmicks Needed" Championships and accomplishments *'California Creative Wrestling' **CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Johnny Hotbody and Chris Michaels (2), and Lance Storm (1) **Hardcore Hall of Fame (2009) *'Legacy Wrestling Enterprises' **LWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Mid-American Wrestling' **MAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA New Jersey Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Midwest' **NWA Midwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2005) **PWI ranked him # 45 out of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI 500]] in 1998. *'Smoky Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Beat the Champ Television Championship (2 times) **SMW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **SMW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Brian Lee **SMW United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'United States Extreme Wrestling' **USEW United States Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'USA Pro Wrestling' **USA Pro United States Championship (1 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*WWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chris Evans *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC World Television Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Zip *'Xtreme Pro Wrestling' **XPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Most Underrated Wrestler (1995) Category:1972 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Cruiserweight Champions Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling Category:Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE for Extreme